In recent years, a method for simply analyzing the type and the quantity of biomolecules contained in a sample has been developed as a biomolecule analysis method. For example, in a DNA microarray, various types of synthetic DNAs each having a sequence capable of identifying a known gene sequence are immobilized in prescribed positions on a support substrate, a nucleic acid sample labelled with a fluorophore, or a reverse transcript or an amplified product of a nucleic acid sample is hybridized on the support substrate, and then, a fluorescent image is captured by using a fluorescent scanner. Thus, it can be analyzed, based on fluorescent intensity, which gene is expressed at what expression level (Non Patent Literature 1). Further, a method for detecting a specific biomolecule by so-called a sandwich assay (enzyme linked immunosorbent assay: ELISA) in which an antibody specifically binding to a biomolecule to be detected is immobilized on a support substrate, a sample for the analysis is allowed to flow thereon for causing a prescribed specific binding reaction, and then a fluorescent labeled antibody is allowed to flow thereon for performing fluorescence detection has been put to practical use.
In either of the methods, probe molecules which specifically capture the biomolecule to be detected are immobilized in advance on the support substrate, and a sample for the analysis is allowed to flow thereon to cause a prescribed specific binding reaction, so as to perform quantitative analysis by fluorescence measurement or the like.